


Fit in (or don't)//I don't mind, I love you either way

by cold_samui



Series: Boy in a bubble [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: hyuck is adorable, just some fam love, not everyone has to be the same, other members mentioned - Freeform, philisopher doyoung preach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_samui/pseuds/cold_samui
Summary: Haechan is innocent. Doyoung questions the idol system on young minds. Hyungs worry./Dojaehyuck cuddles, you're welcome.
Series: Boy in a bubble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561495
Kudos: 72





	Fit in (or don't)//I don't mind, I love you either way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So this is really just step one in posting fics that have been collecting dust in my word docs. Don't expect perfection of writing, they really are slightly cleaned up drabbles I wrote quite a while ago.
> 
> This one in particular is quite old (as I'm sure you will be able to tell, at least a yr/two old).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it nevertheless and everyone say with me. 
> 
> HYUCK IS ADORABLE.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Lots of love~
> 
> Here is a song, I truly love and associate with Haechan (ironically found from a fic about hogwarts nct. It was posted for a representation of Hyuck and Johnny's relationship and I adore it). Once I can find the fic again, I will mention its name here.
> 
> Light - Sleeping at Last

127 knew they had struck gold when it came to their maknae.

Haechan was in all ways a pure, innocent younger brother, even when he would occasionally act up on the cameras and play pranks. He was sunshine, living up to his nickname and bringing light to the lives of the nct members and everyone that interacted with them. The hyungs were all dreading the day his puberty took full hold and turned him reticent, like mark, or gave him a temper, like jaemin and Chenle. Given that they lived such a high pace life, the members didn’t really notice anything strange when Haechan never expressed these side affects of growing up, aside from the one time when mark had snapped at hyuck and the two hadn’t been on good terms with each other for a few months.

By the time it reached his 20th birthday, though, the hyungs were firstly blessing the fact that hyuck seemed to experience a smooth puberty, but also worried since he didn’t seem to have shown any interest in anything outside of work and play.

Looking bad they didn’t seem to remember any moment which would prove this, say for example when mark was caught in the bathroom that one time, or when taeil and ten were revealed to have been ranking members on their ‘sizes’. In the members eyes, no matter what your sex or affinity, you would have gone through a moment in which you had a certain reaction to a something. But when this argument came about, Doyoung had raised the counter argument that hyuck was rather shy around those topics so maybe he was just hiding from the teasing the members would put him through.

When the hyungs found some time off, while dream was practising, they sat down and discussed their younger members. Raising this worry about hyuck was common and only occurred more often the closer to the 00 lines 20th birthdays. When Taeyong in a fit of stubborn worry turned into what he thought was genius, suggested to explain some _things_ to hyuck, Johnny shut them all down.

“Look, he’s basically been practising since he was a child. He hasn’t had any time to discover himself.”

The members nodded back. Agreeing with this statement. Hyuck had joined them extremely young and what Johnny said was probably the truth. Even if he had discovered things in his searches on the internet, he wouldn’t have had any time to try things out or experiment. With this collective agreement the hyungs put their worry out of their minds for the time being.

Later on, Doyoung couldn’t stop thinking over it, though. He was worried that somehow hyuck, having dedicated to much time to nct and being an idol, and not enough on learning who he was would be limiting him.

About a month after the ‘meeting’ of sorts. A month closer to his babies growing up, doyoung screamed in his mind. They were watching a movie for Taeyong’s imposed ‘family bonding’ time. the movie choice this time was up to Yuta and Johnny, and therefore was some obscure indie search for true love movie. Doyoung truly had to admire how the filmography was contributing to the mood of the movie, even if there was a gratuitous amount of sex scenes. Taeyong was grumbling in the corner about this kind of movie being watched with the dreamies. He had stopped talked loudly when he was called out by Ten for not wanting to watch it himself in case he had a _reaction_ to it.

Doyoung felt a head press itself into his tummy and looked down. Hyuck who had been lying on his lap before had turned away from the screen, which was currently playing the sixteenth sex scene doyoung had counted, and he had zoned out so who knew what they were on. Hyuck stared back up at doyoung, raising his eyebrow when Doyoung didn’t do anything.

Looking away from his younger brother, he looked around the room at all the other members of dream. Jeno and Renjun were watching the screen with all the rapture of healthy young adults. Mark was shifting slightly, glancing occasionally at the screen and trying not to blush. Jaemin was looking disgusted and muttering something under his breath. Perhaps the same topic he was ranting about this afternoon to Chenle when dream had attempted to break into Kun’s cooking alcohol supplies and had been caught. The reason for this being that they needed to send mark off and there was no way in hell they were doing that sober or they would punch him. Doyoung sometimes questioned the effect of idol hood on young minds.

Oh, yes, there you go.

Jaemin started talking louder now his disciple Chenle was listening, it was indeed the same topic from this afternoon. Jaemin’s favourite topic about the lack of representation of non-heterosexual conforming couples in movies or media of any kind, even in ‘this indie trash’ as Jaemin so lovingly put it. Chenle was nodding furiously, adding in that any romance scene in movies had to end in sex otherwise they were not perceived as being in love. Doyoung was drawn out of this amusing conversation when he felt a nudge on his legs.

Jisung, who was leaning on them was trying to catch his attention.

“What is it Jisungie?” Doyoung kept his voice quiet for those who were actually watching the movie and Johnny who, despite having chosen the movie was snoring with his neck bent over the back of the couch. Ten would have adjusted him to a better position, but one does not simply adjust a six-foot man when you aren’t in a position of leverage. They were all praying for his neck when he woke up, that would be one sore muscle.

“Hyung, I’m not comfortable or really interested in this movie.”

Oh, bless the boy. Jisung was so mature for his age, he was never afraid to say what he thought even if it would accrue teasing from the more _im_ mature members of nct. Sometimes Doyoung wished he was in 127 so that everyone would act more mature in order to be a good role model.

“That’s fine, Jisungie. I’m pretty tired too now and I’m going to off head to bed. I’m not really feeling this movie either… _unlike_ Renjunnie and Jeno over there.”

Doyoung raised his voice at the end to call out the two drooling boys. This caused Yuta to catcall them both and made Taeyong laugh at their embarrassed expressions. Renjun punched Jeno on the shoulder for ‘ _being an idiot_ ’ and this commotion woke Johnny who sat up quickly. But due to the weird positioning Ten had tried to get him into to save his neck in the morning, he fell to the floor right on top of Jaehyun and dragged Ten down with him.

Leaving the chaos behind him, Doyoung along with Jisung got up to leave the room. A hand was clasping his hoodie as he went to leave and he looked back to see Hyuck squinting half awake and stumbling after him.

Pulling Hyuck’s hand into his and holding him upright with an arm over his shoulders, Doyoung realised hyuck must have fallen asleep in his lap despite all the noise.

“Good night, Hyung” Jisung said when they reached the end of the hall, he was heading towards 127’s empty guest room, the manager usually slept in there but now because it was a break period, he had gone to visit family. The dreamies tended to crash in there or litter themselves around the living room whenever the schedules matched up for a movie night.

“Night Sungie, sleep well.” a mumble came from where Hyuck had buried his head into Doyoungs side.

“Hyuck says good night as well.” Doyoung said chuckling.

Jisung looked at his younger Hyung. Half out of derision that his Hyung was acting like a child and the other half out of adoration (Jisung’s idolisation of his Haechan-hyung had never really passed despite how much he insisted it so).

“Good night, _Hyuckie._ ” eyes glinting in mischief, Jisung skipped off to his room after calling his hyungs name.

Feeling a grumble from his side, Doyoung chuckled as he steered Haechan towards his room.

“It’s your own fault, you know. You were too soft on him and now he is a menace.” Doyoung said eyes squinting fondly down at the mess of hair attempting to become one with his hoodie.

A pair of eyes peeked out from under Hyuck’s impressive bed head and stared up at Doyoung in a way that would never be shown on reality shows and was instead known around nct as Hyuck’s puss in boots eyes. It gained this nickname after hyuck had done it in front of the other dreamies and WayV, at the time the dreamies were spreading that awful Shrek franchise around.

The hyungs were constantly assaulted with meme and quotes from it, by the dreamies pretending they liked the franchise in order to be annoying and roping in lucas, who they all worried actually liked the torturous movies.

“Hyung, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Hyucks soft voice came out muffled and Doyoung could feel the vibrations on his ribs.

“Of course, Duckie.” Doyoung said smiling down at him. The mess of head hid his eyes again and hyuck pushed his head back into Doyoung’s side. Satisfied with the answer and trying to become one with his hyungs soft hoodie again.

Doyoung led them with a slight wobble down the hall back into the living room as his room was on the other side of the house. The looked very strange coming from the dark hallway, one person walking straight and the other bent at the waist with his torso enveloped in the others arm. It looked like a one-sided headlock with the person being head locked doing all the work…or a rip-off version of the human centipede.

Entering the living room again the commotion from before still hadn’t calmed down. Johnny was being sat on my Ten who was smacking his chest yelling something in Thai. Taeyong and Yuta has gotten popcorn from somewhere and were laughing at the spectacle. Renjun was sitting off to the side still absorbed in the sexy scenes that were playing on the screen. This was the last time they were watching any movie of this sort, Doyoung decided. They would have to cut out Game of Thrones as well. Too much testosterone was not good in a group this large of boys (no _men_ here, doyoung decided. No one was mature enough).

He looked over to the kitchen where the lights had been turned on and saw Jaemin standing on a chair preaching to Jeno who was being sat on by Chenle about the ‘injustice in the system’. There were also less shoes by the door so Doyoung supposed everyone who wasn’t sleeping there had left as to not be dragged into the madness.

A pity, Doyoung would have loved to see Kun attempt to drag WayV out the door, herding them like sheep.

Doyoung dodged around the main groups of chaos, intent on getting Hyuck to bed before he falls asleep standing up. Just as he was moving past the table a hand reached out and grabbed his foot. Supressing a scream for the sake of Hyuck, Doyoung glared down at Jaehyun who was staring up at him.

‘Help’ he mouthed and Doyoung sighed. His boys always caused trouble.

When Doyoung did nothing but stare at him, Jaehyun cracked.

“Ten’s gonna _kill_ me when he sees me. Let me come with you. I’ll sleep in your room tonight; mark will sleep in mine.”

Doyoung glanced down to see if Hyuck was okay with that. He knew Hyuck was just after some sleep right now, but when he woke in the morning he might have wanted to be in the same room as Mark.

Hyuck just looked up at Doyoung before mumbling “As long as there are cuddles.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s cooing to that sentence and beckoned him along.

"Come on, I need to get this one to bed before he forgets humans sleep lying down.”

Making their way to Doyoungs room (with added difficulty of Jaehyun poking Hyuck every few seconds in order to get him to respond to his question and this jolting Hyuck into Doyoung, sending the two a few steps sideways) was a struggle. He finally snapped at Jaehyun and hissed at him to walk behind to in front as two people fit better through the hallway and since they weren’t in kindergarten or the army there was _no reason_ to walk abreast.

Jaehyun pouted and fell back to walk behind them, Doyoung rolling his eyes.

_ 

Once all three of them had gotten ready for bed and were all cuddled up on the one bed, since Doyoung couldn’t seem to get rid of either clingy _child_. He thought back to his concerns.

There was no reason for it, if hyuck hadn’t discovered himself yet there would still be chances in the future. Maybe they were rushing him or concerned because he wasn’t rushing like the rest of them.

Doyoung felt a glimpse of the old sadness he used to have on him not being able to have a proper childhood but that was soon wiped away when his Duckie snuggled closer into his arms and Jae stroked his hair whispering “I know you’re worrying Doie, let it go and enjoy this.”

Love blooming in his heart for his precious members, Doyoung fell into a sweet sleep. This was right, this was fine. There was no need for any concern for anything. His members would speak up if there was a problem.


End file.
